Hurt
by x Twilight x Bird x
Summary: Edward's left, and Bella's left heartbroken. So she finds refuge in her best friend Jacob who She starts to love, becoming more than just friends. Things are going great, until the unexpected happens.Will she have to choose between her head and her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own a few characters that may come up (still undecided lol) in this story. All credits go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer :D .**

Hurt

Its been 1 year, 5 months, 2 days since Edward went away. I don't care anymore, even though I kept count. That's just how long I've been missing him. Well, I'm out of the woods. All those lonely, hurtful, angry dark days are left behind me. I've moved on. I don't even remember what he looked like…

"Bella, Jacob's here." I heard Charlie shout.

I rushed downstairs and saw a tall figure standing in my living area.

He turned around with a smile and walked towards me. I smiled back as he came over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt his hot lips burn my cheek.

I felt sudden warmth on my hand as he took my hand and led me out of the house.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled as I got pulled out of the house.

"K, cya!" I heard him shout back, and then he got back to his conversation with Billy, Jacob's dad.

As soon as we were out, and the front door had shut, Jacob pulled me towards him and kissed me. I felt his warm, soft lips tangle with mine.

"I love you." He breathed in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

Love, such a strong word. He loved me. The question was, did I really love him? What a silly question, of course I do. Don't I?

I love him, but never as much as I loved Edward…

Edward…

No forget him. You're with Jacob now.

Jacob put his arm around me and walked me to his. We went to his room, Jake's dad had gone to Charlie's to watch the match. So it was just me and Jake. Jacob and me.

I shut my eyes as he kissed me while we stumbled into his room. He pulled me closer to him as I clung on to him. I could feel all his body heat on mine, making me start to sweat, but I didn't care. I carried on kissing him. He pinned me against the wall as we made out. The kiss became more intense, stronger, more urgent. I could feel his hand sweep from the sides of my face to the side of my body, sweeping across my ribcage, my lower back…

All of a sudden, it wasn't Jacob, it was Edward. Edward was kissing me. Not again…

My eyes opened as I firmly pushed him away. It was hard but I managed. He looked at me, out of breath. I tried to catch my breath as I looked right at Jacob.

This seemed to happen a lot. Whenever me and Jacob were together, making out or generally together, I would see images of Edward or I would feel him, sometimes even both. Was this Edwards way of getting back at me for going out with Jacob?

"Can I ask, what happened?" asked Jacob after he caught his breath.

"Nothing, I just had to stop." What else could I say?

"Don't tell me it's that Edward thing again." Moaned Jacob.

I made the mistake of telling him the first time it happened. I didn't blame him. We had been going out for 5 months now, I should have erased any memory I had left of me and Edward. It was selfish of me, but then, I couldn't help it.

"I'm so sorry," I breathed, "I gotta go."

I turned away and walked towards the door in his room until he took hold of my arm and stopped me from walking out of his room.

"Forget him, it'll only hurt you." He reassured with a sympathetic tone to his voice.

I gave him a feeble smile, and turned back round and walked out of his room, tears welling up in my eyes. As soon as I was out of his room, I ran out of his house. As soon as I got outside, I burst into tears. I felt beads of water stream down my cheeks. They say time is a healer. Well, in this case, they were horribly wrong. I couldn't stand this pain in my chest, every time someone mentioned him or if I saw him in my head or even worse, if I felt him.

I ran and ran, not home, anywhere but home and Jacob's. Until I stopped in front of a huge house. Beautiful. Empty.

It was _his_ house. I reached down and picked up a stone off the hard, muddy ground and threw it at the house in anger. I picked up another and threw it at his house. I reached for my third stone, picked it up, then tried to throw it, only to fall to my knees and cry.

Why was it so hard? I kept thinking it over and over again as the skies rumbled. The rain started to pour on me.

My tears streaked all the way down my cheeks, my head pounded, my throat hurt, my heart ached. Me and him, him and me ran through my head, which only made it worse.

"I miss you." I whispered, as the rain pelt down on me, and the wind blew my hair.

For a moment, I thought I could hear him say "I miss you too", but that was probably just a figment of my imagination.

I sat there for about an hour, until I decided that I should get back home. Charlie would be worried.

I got up and trudged my way home, soaked from the rain. Thinking to myself-like I didn't do enough of that.

Forget him Bella, forget him.

**A/N**

**Please Review! I would really like to know what you think! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, then that's awesome. They will be much appreciated, and I will mention you for ideas used :D **

**If I get some reviews wanting me to update, then I will do :D **

**Love muchly **

**x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own a few characters that may come up (still undecided lol) in this story. All credits go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer :D .**

**Thanks to all the reviews so far :] also thanks to **_**Renesme Carlie Black**_** for the awesome ideas she posted. I have used the ideas further on in the story, so if it doesn't seem like it yet, don't worry, there are more chapters to come! Enjoy!**

Surprise

It's been roughly over 2 year since Edward left. I don't care, not anymore. I wasn't pathetic enough to keep count of the days he put me through misery and then tell myself that I had moved on. I had a new hobby now. I didn't love Edward. I gave that up long ago when I realised he wasn't coming back, eventually resulting me to believe that he never loved me. In fact, I hated him.

I could hear my boyfriend, Jacob chatting to Charlie, so I rushed over to greet him. I love Jacob. He's my best friend, but he's also my boyfriend. I love him. He was there for me, which is more than I can say about some.

"Hey! There you are!" said Jacob, eagerly.

"Hey!" I replied, just as enthusiastic as he was while I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Time and a place people." Interrupted Charlie.

I smiled as Jacob put his arm around me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go." I answered, "Bye dad!"

"Bye Bells!" he shouted back.

I walked out of the door and beheld the wonder that is Jacob's motorbike. It was red and silver and glimmered in the light. I got on as Jacob handed me a red helmet. And we were off. It felt great as I clung on to him, letting my thoughts wonder.

We got to the movies, and bought some tickets for some chick flick. He bought some popcorn and threw some at me now and again-which he found hilarious. To me, it was just plain annoying, but I still laughed and played along. But somehow, I don't think I would be as agitated if it was Edward. Maybe that's because I would be the one throwing the popcorn, but anyway. He doesn't matter.

We went back to Jacob's after the movie was over.

We got to his house and went to his room. I quickly sat on his bed and he joined me.

"Do you ever wonder what it might have been like if it was different?" he asked after a while.

"Huh?" What was he on about?

"You know, if Edward didn't leave and you and him were still together instead of me and you." Explained Jacob.

How out of the blue. Why would he ask that? Doesn't he realise how hard it has been facing the fact that Edward wasn't coming back?

"Erm, no, and I don't intend to." I replied after a short pause.

He could hear the hurt in my voice as his smile turned upside down.

"Sorry, I just wondered." He apologized.

"Its ok. I don't think it would have worked anyway." I answered. Only, I _did_ used to think that it would. I just started to accept that he wasn't going to come back, so I let go of that hope.

I realised how much I had changed in the last 2 years Edward's been away. I've become someone else. I don't let people in anymore. The only ones I trust are Charlie, Renée, and my Jacob. Back then, I was warmer, now though, I had felt myself develop into someone cold and careless.

"Better go." I suggested. I needed some air.

"K, you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine." I smiled.

He kissed me then I made my way out of his house.

The weather was a bit chilly, but the sun was out, brightening up the place. I walked home, with my hands in my jacket's pockets. I looked at the ground as I walked. I was deep in though. What if Edward left because I had already become this horrible, cold person? What if I drove him away? But I was ok back then, wasn't I? Then, I began to think about what Jacob mentioned.

I do wonder, of course I wonder. Me and Edward. It fit. Not that me and Jacob don't, but sometimes I think that I only got together with Jacob to get over Edward. It barely worked. It just made me miss Edward even more. God, of course I wonder what it would have been like with Edward. I had it and I lost it. I missed it. I missed him. I wasn't going to break down again like I did a year ago, standing helplessly in front of his house, throwing stones. I mean come on, it wasn't the house's fault. It was obviously mine. He stopped loving me because I was becoming the thing I hate. The thing he hates. But that doesn't change the fact that I still hate him. I hate him for leaving. Well, we both hate each other. If he hadn't left though, well, lets just say the world would be a much happier place-for me at least, and him-I hope. But it will never happen. I mean c'mon, he's…

SCREECH!!!!

My head shot up as I heard the sound of a car speeding towards me. I realised that I was standing in the middle of the road as the speeding silver Volvo halted to a stop about a metre in front of me. I could hear my heart beating frantically, from the fright.

"Would you watch where you're going?" I heard the driver say, with a tinge of anger in his voice. His voice sounded familiar.

I stood there in the middle of the road, staring through the car window, squinting my eyes to see the driver.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he got out of his car, his back to me.

"I didn't sc...ar…e…you...." he slowed down as he turned to face me in shock, and stared at me as I stared back.

**A/N**

**Please Review! I would really like to know what you think! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, then that's awesome. They will be much appreciated, and I will mention you for ideas used :D **

**If I get some reviews wanting me to update, then I will do :D **

**Love muchly **

**x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own a few characters that may come up (still undecided lol) in this story. All credits go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer :D .**

Reunion

"Edward?" I whispered, shocked.

"Bella." I heard him whisper as a kind smile crept up on his face.

I stood there. Amazed. Confused. Shocked. I was surprised to say the least. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly

His smile faded.

"Just driving through." He added, coldly, after a short pause. I think he noticed how harsh my voice sounded. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh; it just kinda came out that way.

"Huh." I replied bluntly, trying to keep my cool. I didn't want him to know that I was somewhat glad he was back. Yet immensely angry at him.

"You seem well." I said after a pause.

All I wanted to do was to run up to him and hug him and feel him hug me back. I wanted to kiss him and have him kiss me back.

I wanted him. Yet I wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me. To show him what he did was wrong. But then again, I didn't want to hurt him. I love hi...m. Don't say it! It took so long and hard to get over him, don't fall into the trap. Was I really over him? Or was I just angry at him? My mind raced with ideas on what I should do next. Would it be so wrong if I went up to him and hugged him, maybe kissed him?

"It's good to see you." He broke the silence. I'm so relieved that he did. My mind was going mad.

He caught me off guard.

I smiled, a little smile, at his kind response. But he doesn't love me, so why would it be good to see me? If he did love me, he would never have left. Would he?

I missed him so much that the anger started to leave me.

The corner of his pursed lips turned up as he returned my smile with his delicate gesture.

He stepped over to me. Slowly, and put his arms around me as he hugged me.

I hadn't realised how much I had missed him until I actually saw him.

I stood in his cold hug then slowly, I raised my hands to hug him back. We stood there for what seemed like a while. My body started to shiver. He quickly let go and stepped back.

"Sorry." He said with a sympathetic smile.

I smiled back.

"oh, erm, I better go." I hadn't realised what time it was, but it felt like I had been here for hours.

"Oh…ok." He replied

"Bye." I smiled

"See ya." He replied gently.

I crossed the road and carried on home, about 5 seconds after I had turned away from him, I looked back. Nothing. Just an empty road. I carried on walking home.

What now?

Well, I love Jacob, I go out with Jacob. Maybe it's just best if I didn't tell him anything. Not yet anyway.

**A/N**

**Please Review! I would really like to know what you think! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, then that's awesome. They will be much appreciated, and I will mention you for ideas used :D **

**If I get some reviews wanting me to update, then I will do :D **

**Love muchly **

**x x x**


End file.
